Fractured bones (including so-called long bones such as femurs, tibias, fibulas, humeri, radii, ulnas, metacarpals, metatarsals, and phalanges, and the like) are conventionally stabilized by inserting an intramedullary rod or nail into the medullary canal of the fractured bone and inserting screws through the bone (in a direction transverse to the major axis of the nail) so as to engage with locking holes in the nail, thereby fixing the nail to the fractured bone across the fracture.